The present invention relates to a hands-free module for a mobile telephone of the kind which includes a housing which houses electronic circuits of which one circuit is intended for an internal loudspeaker and one circuit is intended for an internal microphone.
Mobile telephones, particularly pocket-type mobile telephones and portophones are intended to be carried by hand or in a holster. It is necessary to hold the telephone in one hand when receiving or making a telephone call, which is disadvantageous when the subscriber is occupied with other work, for instance a construction worker on a construction site who holds constructions drawings in his hands while, at the same time, communicating, via the mobile telephone, with a constructional engineer seated in his office. A similar situation is one in which a person is seated and working on a portable computer while simultaneously talking into the telephone.